Notes From The Underground
by Renegade175
Summary: Raptor, a high-level hero, meets Krystal, a level 10 heroine, and helps her out. But during their time together, she helps him out as well. And eventually, the two create a team with two other heroes, Spark and his sister, Blaze. I do not own DC Universe Online, Linkin Park, Instrumental Core, or Hollywood Undead.
1. Prelude

**_I do not own DC Universe Online_  
Notes From The Underground**

Chapter 1: Prelude

_January 1, 2014_

_First POV [Raptor]_

**File:** **Raptor**

**Name:** Jake Shaw

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 29

**Height:** 6'1

**Weight:** 225 LBS

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Occupation:** JLA

**Morality:** Hero

**Mentor:** Batman

**Power:** Cryokinesis

**Weapon:** Bow/Arrow

**Movement:** Aerialist

**Personality:** Serious

**-Extremely Dangerous-**

**Skills:** Trained to physical perfection

Expert parkourist

Marksmanship

**Defeated Opponents:** _Deathstroke, Metallo, Scarecrow, Joker, Killer Croc, Bane, Doomsday, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Sinestro_

I opened my white eyes and awoke from my slumber. I sat up on the bed and looked around the small, metallic room. I stood up and walked over to one of the walls. I pressed a small, grey button to open the wardrobe in the wall. I started putting on my gear and armor.

I wore a pair of Electric pants with an Anti-Freeze chest guard, along with a Cheveron belt, Retro-Tech shoulder guards, and Egyptian gauntlets. My arrow quiver was strapped to my back and so was my compound bow. In the center of the chest guard was an imprinted shield emblem. The whole outfit was mainly white with black detail. I picked up my Gas Protection helmet and put it on.

I left the room and walked through the halls of the Watchtower. Eventually, I entered the Control Center and walked up to the Martian Manhunter.

"Any alerts?" I asked.

"Area 51 is once again under attack. I've sent a Magic hero there to help the CADMUS forces, but I'm afraid she's in trouble." The Martian briefly explained.

"What's her experience level?" I curiously asked, crossing my arms. My experience level was 30, the highest you could get.

"Ten." He handed me the file.

**File:**** Krystal**

**Name:** Kate Alexis

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 26

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** 114 LBS

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Occupation:** JLA

**Morality:** Hero

**Mentor:** Wonder Woman

**Power:** Mental

**Weapon:** Staff

**Movement:** Aerialist

**Personality:** Serious

**-Dangerous-**

**Skills:** Trained to near physical perfection

Expert parkourist

**Defeated Opponents:** None

"Alright, thanks." I turned around and made my way to the Hangar. I looked around for the Green Lantern, John Stewart. I found him, fixing up one of the STAR-LABS VTOLs. "Hey, John." He turned his head to look at me as I walked towards him.

"What do you need, Raptor?" He asked.

"I need you to pilot one of the VTOLs and drop me off at Area 51." I explained.

"Sure thing. Fuel's up in four minutes."

_Later…_

The hatch opened and I gave a running start, jumping out of the VTOL and diving towards the military base. I didn't stop, hitting the solid ground beneath my feet. I landed on the ground so hard, the concrete cracked. I pulled out my bow and slowly walked towards the base. All I found were the dead bodies of CADMUS soldiers. Not one agent was left alive.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of smashing metal. I cautiously walked into the base and found Krystal, kneeling on the ground while holding up a purple barrier. Five Braniac drones were pounding on the shield, cracking it. I aimed my bow and fired, taking out one of the drones in one shot. I used my right hand to create a gun made from ice. I fired rapidly, taking out the rest. There was nothing hard about beating the androids. I looked at Krystal and ran over to her as she lowered the barrier.

Krystal was a brunette with lightly tan skin like mine. She wore Biker boots with Paramilitary pants and a multi-pouch belt. On top that, she wore a short-sleeve Slim-line shirt with no shoulder guards, Fourth World gauntlets, and Biker sunglasses. She had a Cog-Head staff strapped to her back. Her outfit was mainly white with black and dark red details.

Suddenly, I noticed her eyes and they were truly beautiful. Krystal's eyes were fiery orange with a tint of bright red near the center. There is nothing so beautiful that can compare to her eyes. I helped Krystal onto her feet as she looked at me.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned. She tried to walk, but almost fell down, due to a wound in her left side. I kept her from falling down. She groaned in pain as I noticed her wound.

I gently set her down on the floor and kneeled down right next to her. I created a piece of ice and turned it into water. I gently pressed the cold water against the wound and started healing her. She groaned in pain for a few moments before the wound disappeared.

"Thank you." Krystal said as she looked up at me, smiling. I returned the smile as we both stood up.

"No problem, Krystal." I replied.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I read your file."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Raptor." I answered.

"You're _The Raptor_?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I strangely asked.

"It's an honor to meet one of the JLA heroes." Krystal answered, extending her hand out for a handshake. I shook her hand and smiled lightly. "Let's get outta here before more of those drones show up."


	2. Pieces

**_I do not own DC Universe Online or Hollywood Undead_  
****Notes**** From The Underground**

Chapter 2: Pieces

_January 4, 2014_

_First POV [Krystal]_

I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I looked at the time and it was 6:45 AM. I stood up and wiped my eyes. I was still tired from last night. I had fought Scarecrow and I was entirely worn out. Nevertheless, I had to get up, regardless of the fact that I never wanted to wake up. I grabbed my MP3 player and a fresh towel before walking into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water to the shower.

I plugged my MP3 into my music speakers and looked for a song to listen to. After a minute of going through the list, I chose 'From The Ground' by Hollywood Undead. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I shivered as the cold water ran down my bare back, but a few moments later, the water became warm. I started singing to the song as I took my time in the shower.

_I can't see because I'm staring at a blank wall (blank wall)_

_I can't breathe because my fricking thoughts are choking me now_

_I can't grieve for the souls that are so lost (so lost)_

_I can't leave because my fricking self is holding me down_

_Imagine cold hands up to your throat_

_The thought alone makes you swallow your hope_

_And now it's harder to cope_

_And I don't know where I'll go_

_These fallacies I don't believe, and fear that nobody knows_

_It's a red night, and I don't see any light_

_And then a flat line, I'm finally ready to die!_

_As I look up from the ground_

_I see darkness all around_

_And I'm lost but can be found inside my mind_

_Goodbye_

_As I look up from the ground_

_I see darkness all around_

_And I'm lost but can be found up in the sky_

_Goodbye_

_Would you forgive me if I told you that I lied like you? (Fuck you!)_

_So full of hate, with the love to lose_

_Would you deny it if I asked you just to tell the truth?_

'_Cause in the end you gotta decide what side to choose_

_Imagine cold hands holding your heart_

_The thought alone can only tear you apart_

_I know you wish it would end, it's sad it's only the start_

_These memories, they only mean my soul is empty and dark_

_It's a red night, and I don't see any light_

_And then a flat line, I'm finally ready to die!_

_As I look up from the ground_

_I see darkness all around_

_And I'm lost but can be found inside my mind_

_Goodbye_

_As I look up from the ground_

_I see darkness all around_

_And I'm lost but can be found up in the sky_

_Goodbye_

_It's a red night (red night), and I don't see any light_

_And then a flat line (flat line); I'm finally ready to die!_

_It's a red night (red night), if it's wrong or it's right_

_And if I don't fight (don't fight) it's like being buried alive_

_As I look up from the ground_

_I see darkness all around_

_And I'm lost but can be found inside my mind_

_Goodbye_

_As I look up from the ground_

_I see darkness all around_

_And I'm lost but can be found up in the sky_

_Goodbye_

The song ended as I turned the water off. I got out of the shower and dried myself off with the towel. I put on my Hero outfit and placed my Biker glasses in my pocket. I exited my room and made my way to the cafeteria for breakfast. There weren't many heroes in the cafeteria today. But I didn't pay much attention to it as I got in line to get breakfast.

I picked up one of the metal trays and started collecting the pieces of my morning meal. I had lightly salted scrambled eggs, buttered toast, juicy bacon, and orange juice for breakfast. I took my seat at an empty table in the corner and started eating.

"Isn't this a surprise?" I lifted my head to see Raptor. He sat across from me, wearing the same outfit from the other day. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing his Gas Protection helmet, revealing his very short, dark brown hair. He had white eyes and lightly tan skin. "I haven't seen you for three days. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. My experience level is now 15. I also fought Scarecrow last night and I was worn out afterwards." I simply explained before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Try taking on Deathstroke, Killer Croc, and Metallo all at once, and then we'll compare notes." Raptor replied before continuing. "They're just lucky that they used the teleporter."

We talked for 30 minutes and it was enjoyable. After we had finished our meals, Raptor went to the Training Room while I decided to walk around the Watchtower. I noticed one of my friends, Drew Ashford, also known as Spark, working on one of the terminals in the Control Center.

**File:**** Spark**

**Name:** Drew Ashford

**Sex:** Male

**Age: **24

**Height: **6'2

**Weight: **220 LBS

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Occupation:** JLA

**Morality:** Hero

**Mentor: **Superman

**Power: **Electrokinesis

**Weapon: **Dual Pistols

**Movement: **Super Speed

**Personality: **Powerful

**-Extremely Dangerous-**

**Skills:** Trained to physical perfection

Expert speed runner

Marksmanship

**Defeated Opponents: **Deathstroke, Metallo, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Bane, Doomsday, Mr. Freeze, Two-Face, Sinestro

Spark wore Retro Tech pants, boots, gloves, and a back guard. He also wore a Demonic chest guard and shoulder guards, along with a Chevron belt and his Starburst helmet. His outfit was mainly white and black with green details. He had thick, brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Drew." He looked at me as I started walking towards him.

"Oh, hey, Kate. I haven't seen you since New Year's Eve. How have you been?" He asked curiously.

"I'm fine. I've leveled up a couple times, fought some Brainiac drones, and caught Scarecrow. How are you and your tempered little sister doing?" I asked. Drew has a 22-year old sister, named Adrianne, who has a bit of a temper and an experience level of 20.

**File:** **Blaze**

**Name:** Adrianne Ashford

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 22

**Height: **5'5

**Weight:** 115 LBS

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Occupation:** JLA

**Morality:** Hero

**Mentor:** Superman

**Power: **Pyrokinesis

**Weapon:** Dual Blades

**Movement:** Aerialist

**Personality: **Powerful

**-Extremely Dangerous-**

**Skills:** Trained to near-physical perfection

Expert parkourist

**Defeated Opponents:** Deathstroke, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Bane, Sinestro

She wears a Snake cape, along with a Death belt and a Dresden 7 chest guard. She wears Metalhead gauntlets with Sharpshooter shoulder guards. She had Biomech leg guards and a Biomech helmet. Her outfit is mainly dark red and orange with golden details. She has long black hair and brown eyes.

"We're doing alright. Adrianne loses her cool from time to time, but we manage." Drew explained as I smiled in amusement. Suddenly, someone bumped into me while running by.

"Whoa, sorry." I noticed that there were other heroes running in the same direction.

"What's going on? Where's everyone running to?" I curiously asked.

"Raptor and Blaze are squaring off on the Training Room floor. Most of us are going to watch." The hero ran off as Drew and I looked at each other.

"Let's go make sure she doesn't kill the guy." He said, concerned.

"Yeah, right behind you." I replied as we started sprinting through the halls of the Watchtower.


	3. Hell's Angel

**_I do not own DC Universe Online or Instrumental Core_  
****Notes**** From The Underground**

Chapter 3: Hell's Angel

_**Song: Demons Among Angels**_

_**Artist: Instrumental Core**_

_**(Don't play it yet. I'll tell you when.)**_

_Third POV_

Most of the Watchtower's heroes gathered around the Training Room floor to watch Raptor and Blaze face off in a sparring match. The two looked at each other as they circled the floor. Blaze pulled out her dual blades while Raptor pulled out his compound bow. The bell rung and the two charged towards each other.

_**(Play the music now.)**_

Blaze swung her right knife, aiming for Raptor's head as fire followed the blade. Raptor easily dodged the attack by sliding under the long blade. He instantly stood up and kicked Blaze in the back, knocking her down. She looked at her opponent before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. She reappeared behind Raptor and prepared to attack, but Raptor immediately turned around and blocked. Blaze teleported to get behind him again, but he kept blocking every attack. She moved back to the same spot and was stopped yet again. She swung her right blade before Raptor ducked. He spun while he crouched and stood up straight to hit Blaze with his bow and spun around to hit her again when she teleported behind him again.

Blaze was starting to get pissed off. She took her two blades and stuck them into the ground, creating a shockwave of fire that knocked Raptor down. Blaze charged as he got to his feet. Raptor was too late to stop Blaze from using her left knife to slightly slash his stomach. He grabbed her by the shoulders and the two rolled across the floor. In the process, Raptor pulled out one of his arrows and shoved it into Blaze's left shoulder.

Raptor got back up instantly and materialized a whip out of ice. Blaze recovered just in time to block it with her arm and the whip broke into fragments. But the pieces merged together again and this time, the cold sting of pain struck Blaze in the face. The whip got past the protective barrier of her helmet and scarred her right cheek. Blaze took off the Biomech helmet, revealing her long, flowing, black hair, her lightly tanned skin, and her reddish-brown eyes.

Raptor never saw it coming when Blaze ripped the arrow out of her shoulder and threw it towards him. It caught fire as it flew through the air. It hit Raptor's helmet visor so hard that it cracked violently. He was sent reeling, but quickly recovered.

Fire formed around Blaze while ice formed around Raptor. Blaze used the fire to jet towards Raptor while he slid on ice. They both leaped towards the other and in that moment, time seemed to slow down. The two adversaries collided and it caused a massive explosion. They were both knocked down in the process.

Raptor got back up and staggered while Blaze slowly recovered. Raptor brought out his compound bow that was strapped to his back as he walked towards Blaze. She was still trying to recover from the blast. As Raptor got closer and closer, the bow got colder and colder. Blaze looked up and slashed at her opponent, but missed. Raptor slammed the bow into Blaze's stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. Blaze instantly looked up at her opponent and opened her mouth. Fire shot out and knocked Raptor down. Blaze charged towards him and was ready to deliver a killing blow with her dual blades.

A bolt of electricity knocked her into a wall as she looked to see who the attacker was. It was her older brother, Drew AKA Spark. She immediately stood up and started walking towards him in anger.

_First POV [Blaze]_

"That's enough, Adrianne." I was pissed off that my older brother stopped me from ending that cold bastard's life. I walked towards Drew in a pissed-off fashion.

"This guy wouldn't mind his own damn business, Drew!" I furiously yelled, gesturing towards my opponent. I looked at him and watched as he stood up.

"I was just trying to give you some advice." He replied in defense before taking off his helmet, revealing his short dark brown hair, light-tan skin, and white eyes.

"I don't need your stupid advice!"

"Don't look at me. You're the one with the out-of-control temper!" I had reached my breaking point. I instantly started charging towards him, long sharp knife in hand. I slashed at him, but to no avail. He dodged the attack and grabbed my hand before flipping me over him. I hit the ground hard and did nothing, but look up at him. He released his tight grip and walked away.

I stood up and looked at him one last time before he left the room. "Asshole."

_Later…_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I observed the scar on my right cheek and shook my head. This is what I get for challenging Raptor to a fight. Why do I always make bad decisions? If I'm using my powers for good and I make things worse, then how will people look up to me?

A tear trailed down the side of my face. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knock on the door to the bedroom. I wiped the water from my eyes and left the bathroom, moving towards the door.

"Adrianne, it's your older brother. Open up." I opened the door and Drew walked into the room, taking a seat on my bed. I just stood in front of him, glaring at him.

"What do you want, Drew?"

"It seems like every time that you lose your temper, I have to talk to you about it, whether I like it or not."

"You're so full of shit, you know that, right?" I sarcastically replied.

"Look who's talking, sis. Why are you always so pissed off? Before we came to Earth, you were happy and kind. Now, you're tempered and ready to blow at any moment…and worse than that, you're letting people light the fuse." Drew explained. "Tell me why you changed.

I took a deep breath as I sat right next to my older brother on the bed. "The reason why I changed is because I'm pissed off at the fact that we lost our parents. To this day, we are still trying to find the person responsible for destroying our home world." I started crying softly as I continued. "I just can't believe you got over it so quick and I'm still trying to now. It's so painful and you're the only family I have left, Drew." Tears streamed down my face as I wrapped my arms around my older brother, burying my face in his chest. "We already lost our parents. I don't want to lose you, too."

Drew returned the embrace and pulled me closer. "To tell you the truth, I never got over their deaths. I just try to let out my emotions on the inside. You're my little sister, Adrianne, and it's my responsibility to look out for you. I'll always be here when you need me. The hardest part of ending is starting again."

"Thank you for understanding, Drew. I got your back." I replied with a slight smiling.


	4. Out Of Mind

**_I do not own DC Universe Online or Linkin Park_  
****Notes**** From The Underground**

Chapter 4: Out of Mind

_January 10, 2014_

_0045 Hr._

_First POV [Blaze]_

I took off my Biomech helmet as I walked into my bedroom. I've had a long day and I was tired out. But I still had to take a shower before going to bed. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower. I grabbed a towel, some clean clothes, and my MP3 player before taking off the clothes I had on. I looked through my song list on the MP3 and chose 'Easier To Run' by Linkin Park. I stepped in the shower and shivered as the cold water ran down my bare back. After a few moments, the water was warm. I started singing along to the song I had chosen.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

I've gone through a lot of pain in the past, like when Drew and I lost our parents. I will never forget what happened that day. I can never forget it and I have to live with it.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

That part of the song reminded me of myself. I really wish I could take back every bad thing I have said or done. My temper is what causes bad things to happen. It's hard for me to control it most of the time.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

When I was a teenager, I had thoughts of suicide and I almost did it once. I was gonna slit my throat with a knife and Drew stopped me by talking me out of it. I'm just thankful that my older brother takes care of me.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_

_It's easier to go_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

I turned off the water as the song ended. I picked up my towel and dried off before exiting the bathroom. I threw the towel aside and put on some clean clothes. I wore dark red shorts along with a black tanktop. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes before falling asleep.

_Later…_

_0345 Hr._

Startled, I opened my eyes to the sound of an explosion. I instantly got up and opened my door to see Brainiac drones infiltrating the Watchtower through a hole in the side of the space station. _What the hell are they doing here?!_

I closed the door and locked it. I put on my outfit and armor before taking my dual blades. The sound of metal footsteps started to get louder. Drones were getting closer and closer. I turned off the lights before putting on my Biomech helmet.

The door opened, regardless of the fact that it was locked. A drone entered the room and scanned the room for anyone. I silently closed the door and moved behind the drone's back. I took one of my knives and decapitated the android with ease.

I left the room while setting my mind on one very important thing: _Drew_. I need to make sure that he's alright. I started running down the hallway, taking out any Brainiac drones along the way. The space station was being wrecked apart.

Without warning, I ran into Raptor while running through the halls. He looked different from the last time I saw him. He was now wearing Biomech shoulder guards and black Biomech gauntlets, along with a Biohunter helmet and a fully black Antifreeze chest guard. The main color of the whole outfit was still the same.

"What the hell is going on, Raptor?" I asked, getting up onto my feet.

"Brainiac is trying to take us all out in one single move. The major heroes have already abandoned the Watchtower and some of the recruited heroes have escaped in pods. Most of them are dead and the place is set to blow." He explained, looking around.

"Now, out of the frying pan and into the shit. Have you seen my brother?"

"He and Krystal got into an escape pod and got away. Your brother's safe. I told him that I'd try to find you." I breathed a collective sigh of relief when I heard that.

"Alright, let's go. How long do we have before the place explodes?" I asked as we both sprinted down the hall.

"Less than a minute." I was worried at that moment. "But, lucky for us, the pods are in the next room." The doors opened and there was a line of escape pods. Raptor and I started running for we, obviously, didn't have much time.

Suddenly, the place rumbled as explosions started tearing the place apart. Brainiac drones started firing at me and Raptor with new plasma rifles as we got closer to the pod. Without warning, one of the drones managed to hit me in the calf of my right leg. Fortunately, I fell into the pod. Raptor closed the door and we were launched from the station.

The entire place exploded into a fiery inferno of flames. The flames didn't last long because we were in space…obviously. I groaned in pain as my leg started bleeding slowly. Raptor kneeled next to me and observed the wound.

"Give me one of your knives for a second."

"Why? Are you gonna cut off my leg? Is that what you're gonna do?" I suspiciously asked as I gave him one of my knives.

"I need you to heat the blade a little." I still didn't know where he was going with this, but I still heated the knife. "This is gonna hurt a lot, but it'll stop the bleeding. I promise."

"Oh, you're cauterizing the wound." I answered with realization.

Suddenly, Raptor pressed the blade up against the wound. I yelled out in pain as the heat of the knife ran over my skin. I know I'm a pyrotechnic girl, but I never thought that I could feel pain caused by my own powers. After a few pain-filled moments, it was done. The bleeding stopped as Raptor pulled out a roll of bandage wrapping and wrapped my wound.

"Thank you, Raptor." I replied.

"No problem." I feel bad for being such an ass the other day towards Raptor. I didn't want to make a first impression like that. But that's what happens when you have a temper.

The two of us were silent the whole time we were in that pod. Eventually, we crash landed in the middle of the Arctic. At least I'm a pyro girl. But, how far will that get me in the cold?


	5. Reunion

**_I do not own DC Universe Online_  
****Notes**** From The Underground**

Chapter 5: Reunion

_0745 Hr._

_First POV [Spark]_

It's been four hours since Brainiac destroyed the Watchtower Space Station. Krystal and I escaped in a pod and we've crash-landed in the Arctic. I'm just worried about Raptor and my little sister. If she died, I don't know what I'd do. She's all I've got left for family.

The Arctic was obviously not my favorite place to be. It was freezing cold and apart from the recurring snow storms, the place was frozen hell. Krystal and I were walking through the frozen wasteland, looking for anyplace to use for a temporary shelter.

Suddenly, my wrist communicator started beeping repeatedly. I pulled up a map of the area and an S.O.S. icon popped up. The signal was a kilometer north of our position. I got my hopes up, thinking it might be Blaze. I instantly started running in the direction indicated.

"Drew, wait up!" Krystal yelled as she tried to catch up. "What is it?"

"There's an S.O.S. signal nearby. It's most likely another escape pod from the station. It might be my sister." I explained as I kept sprinting. I kept getting closer and closer to the signal.

It was hard to see anything in the blizzard. Then, I started to see a large object. It was an escape pod. I finally arrived and I looked around for any sign of my little sister. I pressed a green button and the pod opened. I took a look inside and I breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Blaze was asleep in the pod, resting her head on Raptor's shoulder. He looked up at me and I know that a slight smile formed underneath his helmet. He nudged Blaze and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at me and let me tell you, I've never seen my little sister so happy in my life.

Tears of joy slowly began to stream down the side of her face. Adrianne instantly climbed out of the pod and pulled me into a warm embrace as she rested her head on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled my sister closer. "Drew, I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you, Adrianne. I'm just glad that you're alright." I answered as we pulled away. We both smiled at each other before looking at Raptor as he climbed out of the pod. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Adrianne's right leg was wrapped. "What happened to you?" I curiously asked, gesturing towards the wound.

"Oh, I got shot by one of Brainiac's drones and Raptor fixed it by cauterizing the wound. It hurt like hell, but it stopped the bleeding. I'll be fine." She explained.

"Raptor." I said as I looked at him.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Thank you for looking out for my little sister. I'm in your debt."

"No problem." I smiled. "We should try to find shelter from the blizzard."

_Later…_

_First POV [Krystal]_

Eventually, after three hours of looking for shelter, we found a place to stay. It was a cavern, glowing with millions of tiny orange crystals. It was beautiful and quite peaceful.

Blaze made a fire for us to get warm. At least we had someone who was a pyrotechnic. Raptor was the only one out of the four of us who didn't require the heat. Obviously, it's because he controls ice. Spark used his electric powers to repower our equipment. That's one of the perks of having electric powers.

Meanwhile, I was secretly reading their minds, and I did my best to maintain a straight posture. I was laughing in my head at the stuff that I had learned in five minutes.

Here are some examples: Raptor has never had a girlfriend. Spark played an elf in a 3rd grade Christmas play because he had pointy ears. In 10th grade, Blaze spent a week in juvenile prison for almost beating a bully to death.

There were other things that weren't funny at all and instead, they were sad. Raptor lost his parents when he was 12. Spark got bullied because of his pointy ears. Blaze almost committed suicide once.

"Krystal, could you please stop reading our minds?" I turned to see all three of them glaring at me. Apparently, they knew I was reading their minds.

"Sorry, I have a strong curiosity for things."


End file.
